Twilight reanactment My new Life
by ms.cullen4ever
Summary: I have always wanted to switch places with Bella swan. I mean who wouldn't. But what happens after my wish comes true. Read and FInd out
1. Chapter 1

Twilight wish reenactment

disclaimer: all characters and places in this book belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright inteneded

"yes dear you can switch places with anyone in the world with that."The old lady at the "potions store" said. I had just gone in there for fun and saw that this mint lookin plil was only five dollars so I thought it was worth a try.

"So you are telling me I just swallow this thing," I pointed towards the little white oval on the counter, "And think the name and the next day I will wake up and trade places with the girl." I knew it was a cheap way to get money but wanted to give it a try It was just five dollars and I I knew if it worked, wich it wouldn't, I would be eternally happy

"That's the jist of it dear." The old sales women said.

I sighed and said I'll take it. She put it in a little bag and gave it to me I called my mom and had her come pick me up from the mall. I was only 13 and unfortanutly not able to drive. I waited outside and stared up into the gray clouds showing rain was swiftly on its way. I immediately thought of Forks, the place I wish I could be.

Forks is a town were my all time fav book series takes place. Its called twilight and is the most amazing vampire/love story you will ever read. I thought to the main characters in the book, Edward and Bela, I imagined how great their lives were. Sure Bella was put in danger a few times, but for a guy like Edward it was worth it. Edward of course was the only thing I ever thought or talked about and I was pretty sure my friends were getting tired of my "obsession" of twilight.

I couldn't help it I absoulutley adore it its just a felling I have that I cant fight. I noticed my moms blue nitro pulling up and jumped in the front.

"What did you waist your money on this time I'm going to guess more twilight junk," My mom guessed.

"Ummm actually for one twilight is not junk and for two I did not buy more of it they won't come out with more stuff and third there really wasn't much I wanted I figure I will save it." I decided I wouldn't mention the pill. She would take it away and say I was going to be poisoned.

Finally my little white house I lived in creeped into view. I jumped out before the car had stopped moving and ran to my room. I emmideatly noticed my life size Edward poster on my door and kissed it before entering my unisauly clean rom, I had to clean it to go to the mall. I sat down in my big round pink chair and continued to follow my ruitine for the evening ,I had done this since reading the first sentence of twilight. I opened up my black laptop and went to youtube were I searched the upcoming twilight movie trailor. It emidiatly brightened my mood when I saw the motion across the screen when it was over I closed my laptop and opened my twilight book, I had already finished the series I just wanted to reread them, and settled in to read my 2 chapters a night.

As soon as it was over instead of takig a shower and slipping into my cozy pjs I took out the pill mint thingy. I eyed it suspiciously and then popped it in my mouth and swallowed. I thought in my head, you would never gues why I would choose this Bella Swan in forks starting at the beging of I thought as I swallowed the fowl tasting pill of doom. I knew I was going to die. I for a short moment was glad Edward wasn't around for my short ranting of cus words in my head thoe I never said them aloud.

I often wondered what Edward would think if he heard my thoughts. Of courses I would be embaressed because they were all about how hot he was, Even though I hated to I had to admit he was not real and was in a book.

I looked at my watched and relized I was behind schedule and should be in bed by now. I crawled into bed not bothering with my pjs and stared at my Edward poster hanging over the bed. I slipped into what I hoped would be a restfull twilight dream.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up to see blackness _holy crap I'm dead _I thought and then relized I was looking at my eyelids. For someone with brown hair I sure was stupid. I squinted and then relized I didn't like the light and closed my eyes shut fast once more. I squeezed my pillow and tried to go back to sleep but felt a crinkled piece of paper. I quikly took it out and read the fine print that had been scrawled on the snow white paper.

_Hello dear one your wish is now come true_

_Are you ready to take on your new life as a vampires love?_

The girl you have chosen to switch places with now lives as you

_Enjoy life dear_

_Enjoy Edward _

_Bella Swan_

"HOLY CRAP," I yelled. I couldn't believe it The stupid five dollar pill was real I am Bella swan now. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled again

"Bella is everything alright you should be up now and getting ready for your first day of school," the person who I assumed was my dad yelled.

"Fine ch… dad" I wasn't even Bella and I still called him the same things. Oh wait I was Bella.

Jut then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I relized were I was starting from the first day of school. I shouldn't even know Edward exist!

I screamed in my head. Wow I thought of all the things I had read about. I was going to do them all. But wouldn't my life be ruined now since I know what would happen? Wouldn't I not go to the ballet since I knew my mom wasn't really there.

As I got up I found another piece of paper and my question was answered. I looked around the room and noticed every single detail about it that was described in the book. The rocking chair, the old curtains, and even the color of the wall was all there. I looked at the paper and read.

_AAHHH Mrs swan you wonder if you will be able to play along with the story?_

_Well after tonight you will forget your other life completely_

_Today is the first day of school and I need you to pretend the exact same and act the exact same way Bella did _

_And trust me you smell just as appetizing to Edward as bella did_

_You will no longer hear from me miss Swan Have a wonderfull life_

I put down the paper and was astonished that I felt happy. This is what I wanted I thought to myself. A life with Edward was all mine. I had FOREVER with him.I skipped to my closet and tried to find the exact same thing Bella wore on her first day. I couldn't exactly remember so I just guessed and slipped on something average and a little out of date but it was something Bella would were or now something I would were. I couldn't believe myself. I was Bella Swan or soon to be Bella Cullen. I had stayed up so many nights dreaming of becoming Bella wishing Edward could sparkle in front of me or sing a sweet lullaby as I fell asleep. And now it could happen. I was Edwards love. And I knew after tonight I would no longer see a difrence but for now I decided I would roll in the joy of my new life.

I snaped myself out of my joy of thoughts and ran to the mirror to exmine my features._ Wow_ I thought as I looked over the average brown headed girl looking back at me. I looked exactly the way I pictured Bel.. I mean me.

I ran down the stairs and called a goodbye to my new dad and headed out for a truck that I already knew to well. On my way to school I ran over everything Bella did in the book and tried my best to put on a nervous face.

PART 2 BACK IN MY OLD LIFE BELLAS NEW LIFE

I franticly searched the room that I did not recognize. I ahd so many questions in my head like one why do I look totally difrent, question 2 why are there like 5 posters of the guy I love hanging up and the final question why is there a set of books laying on the desk written about my life?!?! I paced back and forth Back and forth screaming and then crying. I had no idea what was going on. I remember going to bed last night in my own bed. And then I wake up in a girls room who is obviosley ubsessed with the love of MY life.

I walked to the cluttered dresser that reminded me a little of my own room and picked up a note that said

_Hello dear welcome to your new life_

_The other day a girl By the name of Brandi Manis made a wish to switch places with you. That wish came true you are no longer Bella Swan In this world your life is a book soon to be made movie obviously as you look around you can tell the girl in that is now you loved the story very much_

_You will soon relize that this girl leads a much difrent life than you_

_You will remember your old life tonight but in the morning you will wake up and no nothing o Bella Swan exept for the fact she is a fictional character and you are dying to see the movie. Lucky for you unlike the new Bella there is no school today and your new parents are at work and you are home alone so get used to this life my dear it is yours from now on._

_Have a lovely life Brandi_

I screamed and screamed this couldn't be true this had to be a joke. Ya that's it Emmett is just playing one of his sick jokes on me and soon Edward will come in and kiss me and everything will be difrent.

But somewhere deep down I knew that wasn't the case I knew was no longer Bella Swan I was now whoever this person was that was obsessed with my life. Brandi that was my new name. I aid down on the untidy bed at least this reminded me of home I looked up and saw the face of the guy I once loved who once loved me. What kind of life did this girl have? What kind of friends did she have.

"DAMNET!!" I screamed. Did this girl cuss? I doubted it I barely did only when I wa mad but I was alone so I let a string of colorfull words flow from mouth and it ended in a sob. I knew tomorrow when I woke up I would have no idea how my life had changed I would only know my love of my life as some hot fictional character in an upcoming movie. I had to face it I was no longer Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 PART ONE

MY NEW LIFE

As I parked in front of the old red bricked school I pulled out I looked around for the shiny Volvo I already knew so well. _STOP IT_ I yelled to myself. Good lord if Edward could read my thoughts he would know I knew what he is and kill me instantly. Wait no he wouldn't he is a good vampire I reminded myself.

I stepped out of my rusty red truck, surprised by the fact I could drive ,for I was only 13 in my old life but here I was 17 and could drive to Mexico if I wanted to, but why would I want to? There isn't an Edward in New Mexico.

I headed straight to the main office to pick up my schedule and kept my head low as I knew Bella did in the book. After I got my schedule I wasn't surprised that by my 3rd periodI had made Jessica, Mike , and eric as friends. I immeiditly found out how annoyed Bella must have really felt with these two bos following you around like dogs when its dinner time.

At lunch Jesica invited me to sit with them so as I sat down I played through the lines in my head. Slowly but surely I caught a glimpse of Edward Cullen and his family of gorgeus vampires.

Jessica looked over as I gasped but I quikly turned away to keep her from knowing what I looked at. When her head was turned away again I looked up and saw his face. No poster could capture the bauetty of what I saw. He had a perfect set in his face. His eyes were so alluring that it took all that I had not to get up and walk over to him. He turned and whispered something to Alice. Wich at the moment I was so entranced in his sexiness that I did not even think to look down, like Bella had so many times on her first day of Forks. But to keep things normal I slid my head down to stare at my food. And emmeideitly started the conversation that I knew so well from the book with Jessica about who Edward and his Family is, even though I knew more at this point about him than even he did.

"Who's that," I asked emphasizing toward the extreamly hot boy sitting at the lunch table. I let the conversation play out as I grew more exited at the fact That Edward was mine now, he loved me. I couldn't believe myself. And as the lunch bell rang I jumped up and frowned in my mind, as Mike offered to walk me to my class. I knew this scene far to well. This is were Edward wants to eat me sooo bad but does not. And I knew it would be hard for me to act resentfull against his coldness towards me.

I walked into the Biology classroom half listening to mikes chatter. I stood at the front of the class waiting for the teacher to give me my seat, thoe I already knew were I was supposed to sit. I walked to the chair next to and of course I tripped, not on purpose either actually accidental that's one thing I wouldn't have a hard time fakeing was being a clutz.

I sat down next to him an mummbled a hello. _Ahhhhh_ I thought to myself _The real story begins._ He was clutching the table exeptionallly hard and I tried not to notice. It took all my strength not to smile and come out and tell him that he didn't have to pretend and that I already know. But I had a story to keep real so I hid beneath my new back long hair, and listened to the teacher. I hummed a little happy song in my head, for I knew the rest of my life was going to be amazing.

PART TWO MY OLD LIFE

BELLAS NEW LIFE

I really did not know what to do at this strange home by myself. I noticed a black laptop opened in a purple cushy chair. I sat it on my lap and plopped down in the huge seat. I wiggled the mouse to bring the screen to life and was not at all surprised to see the myspace home page. I logged in some what surprised that I knew the password. It brought me to Bra I mean my account and I was bewildered to see pictures of MY Edward as her layout and background. I noticed a picture of him holding me and I had to choke down the tears. I knew that after today I would never relize that I had been in that life that that used to be me. I couldn't help it. I let the tears role. I did not blame this girl she probably had no idea I realy existed. All I knew was she probably had no idea how lucky she is to have Edward. I sighed and picked up, I guess my phone, I had been looking at all the contacts and tried to memorize all the names of the friends she had. It was all I could figures out to do to try to learn more about my new life. I knew nothing about it I didn't even know what state I was in.

My new dad had called, it was odd to hear him ask to speak to my mom because in my old life my rents were didvorced, I explained she was gone and he told me to text her to call him. I didn't even know how to text. The only time I had used a cell phone was when Edward talked to me on it filling me with his sweet voice and letting me know he was okay. I choked out a sob as the thought of his voice came in my head. I had told my new dad bye and managed somehow to send a scrawly text message to my mom. After that I watched t.v. It was about one aclock and I soaked in all the memorys of Edward I ad knowing that tomorrow when I woke up I wouldn't remember any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

PART ONE MY NEW LIFE

As I drove home from school I played the day over in my head. It had gone by smoothly. I did everything right. I even went to the office and saw him trying to get his schedule changed. So I knew I was taking things in as I should be.

I pulled into my driveway and jumped out of the car. I knew It would not be long until I would have no idea I used to be Brandi Manis. I knew that in just a little over 6 hours that I would not even think that my life had been recorded in a book called twilight. I would know none of it. I went to the kitchen and started to cook, knowing this was something that Bella had taken in her own hands in the book. I cooked the exact same thing as in the book, as if it would change something, but you never know.

Charlie came home and asked about my day and if I made any friends. I replied with a yes and I hid a smile as I thought about the brilliant relationship that had just started.I knew that tomorrow he would be gone trying to get away from my scent. And if I had the knowledge I had now I would not be bothered by the fact. But after today I will be fully and truly Bella Swan and hopefully if, if everything happens the way it should, Mrs. Cullen. I giggled at the thought and Charlie gave me an odd look. I just shrugged and said "thought of something funny". I excused myself and ran up to my room half skipping and dancing. I threw myself down on my bead and just smiled the biggest smile I had. I knew I should reply to the emails from my new mom. But I was so excited I couldn't see straight.

Just the thought that in a few days I would talk to Edward Cullen and he was in love with ME!!!!!! He was so gorgeas and he sparkles who doesn't want a guy that sparkles. I want a guy that sparkles, and I was getting it. I really didn't know how I contained myself today sitting right next to the guy I had had sooooo many fantasies about. And those fantasies were going to come true. I mean I wasn't so excited about all the painful and getting hurt parts, but for Edward Cullen it was TOTALLY worth it.

Sighing to myself I trudged to my computer and opened up the emails. I didn't need to read them. I already knew what they said. I sent the exact same thing Bella had and got up. I thought about making a myspace and becoming friends with myself. I laughed at the thought. I would be soooo siked out to get a friend request from the new me. If only my friends could know what had happened to me. Today had been an insurvice day, so I knew Bella wouldn't have a problem fakeing being me. Especially because she was home alone.

I thought about my friends, Hannah who liked twilight but not the love parts she was more into the action. She thought my obsession with twilight was stupid and I needed to get over it, but I strongly disagreed. And then there was Audrey who shared the same obsession as me.

I phased myself from my thoughts and looked at my watch. It was 9 o'clock and I needed to go take a shower. I trudged to the bathroom and turned on the warm water. I was near tears. The happy kind. I knew that I would not remember my old life soon, but I also knew it would'nt be long till I would be held in soft, cold, and sweet arms.

After my shower I walked to bed singing outloud: _I'm so excited I just can't hide it._ I repeated that in my head a few times because really it was the only part of the song I knew.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes for the last time of even knowing Brandi Manis exist.

PART 2 MY OLD LIFE BELLAS NEW

I had made a microwave lunch, thoe I did not feel much like eating. I had watched t.v for quite a while I also serfed the web some only to find constant reminders of Edward. "HOW IN THE FREAKEN CRAPS HAVEOUR IVES BEEN RECORDED IN A BOOK AND NOW A MOVIE!!!!!!" I yelled. I tried to hold back the tears but they started rolling. I felt like going to bed it wasn't that late it was around 8 and it was an ok time to go to slep my mom would be home soon and I didn't want to put on an act for her. But I also knew the sooner I went to bed the sooner I would forget about MY Edward. I also knew that in the morning I would no longer be in true love with Edward I would just be a crazed fan who wants to stalk Robert Pattinson. I just decided to get it over with and curled up in my blankets with Edward watching me. I choked out a sob as I drifted in to the nightmare that was now my life.

*p.s* readers don't read unless you feel the need to it doesn't matter but this is for kittiesbat. Don't laughI know I will greef for this tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

PART ONE MY NEW LIFE

I got up, and got dressed, the usual. I had no idea what to think of today. I had met a new boy yesterday. Edward Cullen. Just the thought of his name sent chills down my back. I really did not remember much from the day before just meeting HIM. And that was it I remember meeting friends just not all the details like um for instance falling asleep. I guess it didn't matter I was so caught up in the beautiful face I had seen yesterday that nothing else mattered. Well the only problem was that that beautiful face seemed to cringe at the thought of me.

I fixed Charlie breakfast and gave myself a look over in the mirror. I stepped outside and was taken aback by the gust of cold air. I took just a moment to look at my truck and got in before I could be killed by the mighty power of the cold and rain. I jumped in and quickly drove to the school. I just had to see if the shiny Volvo was there.

When I pulled into the parking lot I felt a gush of relief as I saw the bright shining piece of metal sticking out among all the cars. I was a little early so I was surprised to see the car there.

Later when we were heading for lunch the first place I looked was THEIR lunch table I was shocked that I just got a coke to drink. I heard someone say something about how I wasn't hungry. I just mumbled a reply. I wasn't sure if I could sit down. I felt faint. I just knew that it was my fault that he wasn't here. I knew that was stupid to think. But it was just too ironic for him NOT to be here the day after I come.

Something deep down in me told me he would be back. Something told me he would come back and we would want to be friends maybe more than that. I shuddered at the thought that was impossible. I had scared him away not brought him toward me. It was silly to think such a thing. I turned to Jessica and tried to make a conversation. It was no use. For some reason I felt weird, like I couldn't remember anything about my past life. I mean I knew that I had a mom named Renee' .And a dad named Charlie. But I just couldn't remember details. It was like everything in my past life I could not remember. Like a vacation I could think of none, thou I know I had to have been on one. I figured this Edward thing was just getting in my head and I really should just forget it.

I had so many odd feelings for the rest of the day.

I went through the rest of the day with the same feeling. Like I was missing something. But I tried to focus on other things without succeeding. I had this feeling like my life was going to change. I had another feeling that eventually Edward and I would somehow be friends. But these feelings weren't complete like I couldn't tell the whole story like I was only reading half the story or watching half the movie.

But through the muddy mess that was in my mind I felt complete. Like something I had been wanting for a while had been accomplished. I did not want to move to Forks so I know that could not be it, or maybe I did want to move to forks and didn't know it.

Part 2

Bellas new life my old life

"I am just tired of twilight!" my friend Marcie screamed, "It's all anyone talks about anymore."

"How can you be tired of twilight?" I argued. We were sitting at the lunch table and I was talking about twilight, as usual, I only had about three friends who like it as much as I do. And only one who LOVES it as much as I do.

I have to admit I was obsessed and I was almost positive my friends were going to start sending in the men in white coats if I made up another fantasy about me and Edward getting together.

But something was weird when I woke up this morning. I felt like I had hooked up with Edward, like I had known him all my life, and when I picked up my twilight book to read the end of it. I didn't get all emotional about it like I always did. I just felt like I had lived it. I was probably getting tired of it. I shuddered at the thought. I could never get tired of twilight.

"Only 14 more days Brandi oooo 1 2 3 4" my friends teased knowing I was going crazy waiting for the movie.

'Guys that's not FAIR do not taunt me!" I said only half jokingly.

I couldn't wait to get home to watch the twilight trailor I had watched one every day after school. But this morning I watched one and felt like I had done that and said those exact same things. I must have dreamed it was the only explanation I could think of.

So I talked my way through school ignoring the strong nagging sensation I got when I thought of anything twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PART ONE MY NEW LIFE

**A/N: This Chapter has a bit of a spoiler for new moon actually a big spoiler so if you have not read new moon do not read this. O and thank all of you for the reveiws rhey help me alot as of what to put in the storie. And for all the reveiws that say stuff like Woe you are obsessed. I am lol. I am Team Edward all the way thanx guys sooo much**

* * *

The past few days had gone buy in a blur. It was now Sunday and I sat alone at home. Charlie had gone fishing and I decided to do some chores and work on my home work.

I really had no idea what I was doing in my classes, I figured now was as good of time as any to study. I had been so distracted that I thought I would have absolute no idea how to do my home work. But when I opened my book it was something I had already done and aced. I sighed and slammed the book shut.

Then the thought came into my head the thought that I wanted to keep out. He had not come to school all week. I just knew it. He hated me. But why? He didn't know who I was, nor the other way around. And why should it be bothering me so much? I shouldn't care but it nagged at me, and nagged like my mother when I forget to do something. But every time I started feeling this way somewhere in the back of my mind said he would be back and that reassured me every time.

But him being gone was not even the biggest thing that bothered me. It was these dreams I kept having. In the dream I was another person. I was sitting in a squishy pink round chair talking on the phone and going on about how I'm so excited for the movie. And that Robert Patinson is hot. I don't even know were I got the idea for these dreams at. It was always the same girl over and over again and every now and then Edward would pop up in there some were. I shuddered at the thought of my dreams and kept busing my self for the rest of the night

________________________

The next say as I was walking up to the school I looked around for the Volvo I saw it and sighed at the fact that a certain dark eyed boy did not drive it to school that day. I wondered if he was gone forever or if eventually he would come back. Something told me he would be back and I was the reason.

After many periods of absolute hell I trudged into the cafeteria. I got in line behind Jessica and nodded along to what ever observed story she was telling. I grabed my food and turned to head toward my table. Freeze. That's what it felt like I met his buetifull gaze and turned back from him.

He was here. He was back._ I told you so_ something said in my head. I sat down and didn't dare look up.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica teased.

It took forever for me to get Jessica to finaly shut uo and stop giggling. I dreaded the end of lunch I knew as soon as it was over I would be beside Mr. antisocial. He would be gripping the table and slid far far away from me. As the bell rang I reached for my trash and walked slowly to dump my tray**.**

I had no idea what I was about to face.

PART 2

MY OLD LIFE BELLAS NEW LIFE

"OMG" screamed as I threw my new moon book at the wall. I had just read the part were Bella stops Edward from walking out into the sun and killing himself. I wasn't sad because Edward was alive. I am team Edward all the way. It was just that used to when I read that part I got all emotional. People were starting to wonder f I was crazy when I would randomly yell out in class or in the library. But now I felt zipp nodda. I felt like I had lived something better like I had actually ran into Edwards arms. And he had stood up to the Volturi for me. I cried out in annoyance at the fact. I just sat there and stared at my poster. Only this time it wasn't in aw it was to try to remember a memory I could feel in the back of my mind. I felt like Alice whenever someones future kept changing. Flickers just flickers.

At least on Wednesday I was going to the mall with some of my friends. That should take my mind off things for a while.

I looked down at the book on the floor and opened it up to the part were Edward is convincing Bella she is awake. I smiled and could almost feel him touching me and caressing my faceas if it had actually happened to me"I'm officially way to obsessed" I said to myself.

I got up and laid down on my bed and was startled as I found a little white piece of paper with my name scrawled on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey all twilight fans. I just want to let everyone know I do not entirely hate Jacob black. I just wish He would leave Bella alone. I think he makes a very good friend for Bella and it should stay that way. And sorry for the inconvenience n chp.6 For giving away a part in New moon. My friend *cough*kitties bat *cough* reminded me and I went back and put a warning at the top. So enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 7**

**My new life**

My alarm clock was sending a terrible beeping noise through my head I knew I should get up but I was terribly tired. I reached for the snooze button but stopped when I remembered I had already hit it 3 times. I turned off the alarm and quickly got dressed.

I dreaded school. Yester day went good to start off with but then went horribly wrong. We had done slides in biology and Edward decided to talk to me. He kept asking questions about mymom and my life back home. I eventually asked him about his eyes and it all went wrong from there. It was as if he just dialed back down to being anti social Edward.

I mumbled under my breath some words not worth repeating and after slipping on my close I slipped outside and mumbled some other words as I relized it had snowed.

I drove silently to school and was surprised by the fact that my old truck was doing good in the icy weather. I ran over what I would say to Edward I played it over in my head.

_"Look I don't know what you have against me."_

_"I have nothing against you its just that I am a vampire and madly in love with you" _ whoa. Where did that come from. I laughed at myself. Vampires don't exist so I knew it was brain being crazy. Sometimes when I think to hard bad things happen.

When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that Charlie had put a silver spiky belt around the tire. Good ole Charlie. I turned around and heard a high pitched squeaky noise that sounded like a cat screaming. I turned around in time to see a van coming straight towards me. I had enough time to move. But something screamed in my head _DON'T MOVE IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING! _ So I just stood expecting myself to die in a moment. And then out of nowhere something hit me. Something cold and smooth. I filed with relief.

" Bella, Bella are you okay you hit your head pretty hard." It was Edward. I would recognize that melodic voice anywhere. I mumbled an answer. And then I remembered He was standing across the parking lot. He was staring at me. _Vampire._ Wow there I go again with the thinking to much. I asked him how he got here and he wouldn't answer, but I made him promise to explain.

I got loaded up into an ambulance with Charlie asking if everything was okay. Edward climbed in the front. I looked out right before they closed the doors and saw a dent about the size of Edwards solder in the van. _Vampire. _Something in the back of my mond said again. I really should just stop thinking. I closed my eyes and listen to the roar of the engine as we drove to the hospital.

PART 2

MY OLD LIFE

BELLAS NEW

I opened up the crinkly white piece of paper and read:

_Dear Brandi,_

_Stop worring about what you can not remember_

_Only think about now_

_Things will go on as they should if you stop wondering_

_Thank you dear Brandi._

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Uggg that just made things worse, but I would do what it says I would forget about it. I went to my bed chair and threw open my laptop. I went and got rid of everything that reminded me of twilight. I my layout my background. EVERYTHING. I packed my books up in my closet. I tore down all my posters and deleted all my backgrounds on my phone. I looked around my room checking for anything that had to do with twilight. Nope I was good. I would never talk about and I couldn't see the movie. I would have to give away my tickets.

The next day at school we sat at lunch talking about movies.

"So Brandi what time are we going to meet to see the movie?" My friend Audrey asked

" IM NOT I'M TIRED OF TWILIGHT!" I took a deep breath. "I would really appreciate it if you did not talk about twilight around me or anything to do with twilight."

"OMG NO WAY BRANDI'S OVER TWILIGHT!!!" All my friends said at once.

"Finaly," Marcie mumbled.

"okay starting now not another peep."

I went the rest of the day telling people not to mention anything about twilight. And hopefully by tomorrow twilight would be out of my life forever.

**A/N: Ok wow that was hard to write. First I would never give up twilight. NEVER NEVER NEVER. Sorry if you guys are woundering why Bella just can't remember the whole thing. Well sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. TEAM EDWARD**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

PART 1 MY NEW LIFE

**A/N: Well I hate to say it but there will be only one more chapter maybe 2. I am coming close the conclusion. I have at least two ideas for two more twilight stories. They both are pretty good and I'm hoping to write both of them. Thank all of you so much for reviewing my stories. It makes me pretty happy to read your reviews. I am currently writing a twilight short story that will only be about one chapter so check it out. Bye all fanpires**

I threw myself on my bed and let out a huge grumph. I had just got back from the hospital. I was perfectly fine but terribley aggravated. Edward refused to give me an explanation. I guess I should just be happy to be alive but I deserved to know how he appeared beside me and stopped the van with his hand. I just turned over and grouned as a sharp pain erupted through my skull.

I just happened to glance at my desk and noticed a crumpled piece of paper.

_Dear Bella_

_You are wondering about this feeling way to much_

_If you listen to what is going through your head. Things will not turn out as they should._

_Just live life like normal_

_Thank you dearest Bella have a wonderful life._

I sighed, wow. A mysterious letter. There I go thinking and now I get a letter to tell me to stop. I supposed I would. It seemed to be the best thing to do.

I got up to go get some more unneeded ice for head. I took some Tylenol and washed it down with some orange pop. I got up and decided to go read some on withering hights. It was one of my favorite books and we were doing a project on it. I was going to just not read it since I've read it about a gizzilian times but I had nothing else to do. I cozied up ap with my book and began to read the heart felt book.

About 1 hour later I had the book halfway finished. I was so tired of reading the words were beginning to blur up and run together. It reminded me of another time when I was stuck in a story and couldn't stop reading. I just couldn't place the name of the book in my head or what it was about. I snuggled into the couch and looked at the clock. School had just let out. I pictured Edward getting in the car and a bunch of his beautiful brothers and sisters joining him. I let my self imagine Edward sitting at the biology table having a conversation with me. I began to picture all kinds of other moments. One of us riding in a car together, one of us in a meadow, and one of us holing a small child only I looked slightly different but you could tell it was me.

I pushed away those visions although they looked more like memories. I laughed at the thought of any of that happening. It couldn't the guy could barely stand being around me. I'm sure right now he was regretting ever stopping that van from killing me. I noticed a the paper laying on my dresser and got up to toss it only seeing another line.

_Stop thinking dearest Bella_

I rolled my eyes and went back o my bed and laid down.

I closed my eyed and drifted into a soft gentle sleep.

PART 2

BELLAS NEW LIFE MY OLD

"Seriously guys STOP talking about twilight it's old and no one cares about it!"

"Brandi's lost it guys call in the men with white coats!" Hannah joked.

"I don't know who you are Brandi. Well since you're over it can I have your life size Edward poster." My other friend Audrey asked.

"Seriously guys stop" I screamed and then walked off. I was near tears not because of my friends annoying me but because I felt like I had lost something special. It was more than being obsessed I felt like I had lost the love of my life. I heard footsteps behind me and was relieved to see the only friend who hadn't annoyed me about this whole thing come up.

"Brandi I'm worried" My friend Ally said

"No not you too" I grumbled

" Look I'm not worried by the fact you're giving up Twilight but how its making you act. You are all depressed. I don't know how you got that into a book but it's obviously hurting you. I am hoping our trip to the mall will make things better. It's not like you stopped liking something or just got over it. Like you did high school musical or the Jonas Brothers. It's like your pushing it away and you really don't want to. Is there some reason you have to? You can't live like this. I mean you will eventually get over it but that will take a while. Sorry for bringing this up but you are acting like Bella did when Edward left her. I am seriously worried about you." She stopped and looked at me waiting for a reply. I suddenly remembered it hit me all of the sudden. I knew why I felt these feelings I knew why! I WAS BELLA SWAN!! EDWARD WAS MY SOUL MATE. I had to find a way to get back to him had to and I wouldn't stop till I did.

" Ally can we move that mal trip up to right after school and skip drama I want to get away as soon as possible." I had a big smile on my face and it surprised her but she was happy at my change of attitude.

"Sure Brandi no problem." She ran off to go tell the others about the new plans. A wave of emotion hit me as I relized I did not know how I was going to get back. I put my cold hands in my coat pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. Another one gosh I read the short paragraph.

_Well Brandi or should I say Bella_

_You remembered I guess the magic is not as strong as It should have been. You will find a way back into th arms of whom you love. Only this time you will not remember as it will not be switching places. Only going back to the way things were._

_Dearest Bella, Have fun with the last few moments in the life of Brandi Manis. And don't expect to just be poofed back to Edward. You must find your way._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

PART ONE BELLAS OLD LIFE MY NEW

**A/N: dun dun dun dun well it happened Bella knows who she is and knows that someone switched places with her. You can probably tell things are not going to go well from there. Keep reading this is the last chapter besides the epilogue.**

__ __________________________________________________

I had my mind set. I had had another dream and I knew who I was. Brandi Manis. I had taken a pill that I got to switch places with anyone and I had chosen Bella. I had also gotten another letter from the stalker person who said things would go back to normal. That the real Bella's life would take place as if nothing ever happened. We would start off in our lives were we had left off. We would not remember for shure this time. I had made a choice and before I was to go back to being obsessed Brandi Manis. I was going to confront Edward and have one last conversation with him. He would be surprised I knew were his house was. But I would explain. I would tell him I knew what he was and tell him I was not afraid.

I ran out the door and got into my old truck. I started down the road with the music turned down so I could think clearly I screamed I was coming so that Alice could see me coming. I wanted him to meet me out front. I wasn't worried about this changing Bella's future. I knew she would start were she left off. I didn't miss the turn off. I knew I wouldn't. I had practiced turning in here so many timed in my mind.

I parked and got out of the car and was not surprised when the door opened and Edward stepped out. I had always wanted to actually see him. And here he was. There was no time to faint or swoon. I marched up to him quikly, knowing my hours in Forks were numbered.

" Bella about the van I…."

I cut him off. "Edward I am not here about the van I am hre to tell you that I am in love with you and want to be with you forever literally and I know that that will happen." _For the actual Bella_. I added in my head. "I know what you are and I'm not afraid you are a vampire and I know you thirst strongly for my blood and that is all I wanted to say I am going to go now." I started to turn around but he grabbed my arm and looked at me with a blank face. And for a moment I felt like Bella. I actually felt in love with this beautiful creature. I stared back and then he lunged.

PART TWO MY OLD LIFE BELLAS NEW.

"Are you sure you wanna go in there Brandi that store is kinda creepy" Ally said as I turned towards the spells and magic store.

"Wow Brandi gives up twilight and takes on witch craft." Hannah cracked. I ignored them both and headed into the store.

" Hello young lady how may I help you?" The old store clerk ask.

" Ummm I was wondering if you had anything to switch places with people with?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

" O you want another one?" I looked at her with a puzzled expression. Her faced filled with understanding and she laughed at a private joke that I did not understand.

" Right over hear dear," I followed her to the glass case, " This is the last one ever made. I'm afraid the man who made the potion is long dead and did not leave a recipe behind. It is 5 dollars no tax. And be sure to use the actual name a=of the person you want to trade places with. Or you might be trading places with yourself."

I accepted the pill and took it out of the bag as I walked back to where the other girls were waiting.

"Hey Ally give me a sip of your coke." I demanded in a nice way.

She handed me the half fool bottle of pop. I poped the pill in my mouth and thought Brandi Manis over and over again and started to swallow.

Part 2 MY NEW LIFE BELLAS OLD

It was a good kind a lunge. A lunge I appreciated.

" Oh Bella" Edward said as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were more than I imagined. Soft and cold. I pushed toward his lips as he took my head in his hands. I didn't want this moment to end. And it really sucked that I would not remember this. I had dreamed about this moment. I wanted so bad to be Bella more than ever. But I now felt horrible as his lips locked on mine. I had torn Bella away from something this magnificent. I stopped thinking and let the kiss last. He was perfect as my hands tangled in his hair I felt him start to release. No I wanted to scream No. But then everything went dark.

**A/N: Ok well there you go. WOOOO I got my chance with Edward. Well ti bad that did not happen in real life so ya umm review I am going to go changereveiw please and tell me what you think. There is one more chapter. It is the epilogue. So ya I will put it up soon. Thanx.**


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE

BACK HOME

BACK TO NORMAL

" I just do not see how any sane person could not like Twilight! I mean you have a really sexy vampire, and a whole lot of suspense." I said. We were sitting at the Lunch table. I was talking to my friends about how I did not understand how this one girl at our school hates Twilight.

" You know not everyone likes that stuff Brandi and definitely not everyone is as obsessed as you." Hannah stated.

"OMG I am not the most obsessed person in the world over twilight you know."

" Now you're the most obsessed person in the universe." Hannah cracked again.

"Well all I know is that Edward is one sexy fellow."

Hannah picked up her apple and took a big bit out of it and rolled her eyes.

" Hey can we talk about something else I'm sorry I am just really tired of twilight!" Marcie said from her seat beside me.

I turned my conversation to Audrey who was just as obsessed as I am.

"So is everything still set for us to see the movie together?" I asked.

"Defiantly we will be watching sexiness on the big screen for to long!"

"Heck yess!!!" I chimed in.

" Imagine what it will be like oooo I can't wait!"

'Imagine how lucky Bella is to get something that amazing" Audrey added.

"wow you guys need to go call 1-800-happy." Hannah said chiming in our conversation.

" I would if Edward answered the phone." I giggled

"Same here." Audrey agreed

" Well he loves Bella guys sorry."

I sighed at the fact. It was really sad.

To know one unparticular I said, " I wish I was Bella."

**A/N: its over (crying face) see everything just turned out normal again. I am writing another twilight fan fiction you should totally check out. It is pretty good. Bye fanpires.**


End file.
